Flutterflies
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: hulk thinks about the avengers and how they have grown, how he has come to respect them. see the avengers in Hulk's POV, mystery-friendship-family,


**FlutterFly**

About a year ago, Tony Stark had brought up the idea of releasing the Hulk once a month or two, to give him more freedom as a reward for his jobs well done. As expected, Bruce had flipped out, scared and slightly angry; he locked himself in his room. What wasn't expected was that Bruce would leave for a month. Tony wanted to get him back but the two assassins said to give him time.

The month had passed and Bruce returned with a 'maybe'. It took two months to convince Fury and it would take nine months for everyone high up to give permission. During those months, the Avengers got more missions, during this time; the Avengers worked harder to gain the trust of the Hulk. The Hulk proved their loyalty to him by picking them up, their reaction was the test; they all passed.

Finally, the council begrudgily agreed and the Hulk was not only given his freedom, but he was made a true US citizen. Today was the first time that for every two months Hulk would be freed for the day, dawn to dusk. Par the agreement on Bruce's part, he was moved to an abandoned forest area in Mexico, par Fury's deal, Tony, Hulk's closest friend, was babysitting.

"Nice out today, hm big guy?" Tony asked, his helmet under his arm as he sat on the green giant's shoulder.

Hulk grunted, walking and taking in his surroundings. The Hulk was a rage monster when attacked or angered but when calm, thanks to this nature walk, he was almost like any other person, in attitude at least.

"Hey look," Tony whispered, pointing with a smile.

Hulk looked and paused in surprise. They were among trees that were covered in fluttering things that were orange with black and white. Butterflies, his mind silently told him. They were pretty and fragile, they reminded Hulk of his friends, but mostly Pretty Lady, Miss Potts, Bruce called her; she was nice and she liked to play with Hulk's hands, taking great interest in them as she talked to him. Maybe they were the same. Hulk walked forward, hand out but Tony stopped him.

"You'll scare them away buddy," he said softly.

Hulk frowned. "No scare flutters," he grunted, trying to be quiet though that wasn't his forte.

Tony chuckled. "It's not you, buddy, butterflies are skittish, they don't like people, or really anything bigger than them," Tony explained, patting Hulk's shoulder.

Suddenly, one of the butterflies left its tree and began to fly around the Hulk's face. Out of instinct to protect a sensitive area, the Hulk lifted his hand to bat it away when the butterfly landed on his large finger. Hulk froze, eyes widening as he stared at the tiny insect, barely matching his fingernail size; Tony having leaned forward slightly to see too.

Hulk tilted his head as he watched it flick its paper thin wings. Such a tiny, frail, creature, scared of the big, yet this one was brave enough to be in his, the monster's, presence. This being reminded Hulk of his friends; they were weak or powerless compared to him and some of their enemies, nevertheless, they were brave among their people, standing out and being different, making a difference.

The butterfly flew off. The Hulk frowned and heaved a sigh as his hand and head dropped; oh well. Unexpectedly, the air was filled with the sound of falling paper, Hulk and Tony gasped, Tony falling off as Hulk was surrounded by the pretty insects. Not wanting to hurt them, Hulk kept still. The butterflies landed on his skin, there were enough for all of him. The butterfly from before, Hulk was sure, landed on his nose. They made eye contact before it flew away, its brothers and sisters following it into the sky.

"Wow," Tony whispered, standing.

The two watched as the butterflies flew into the sunset.

Hulk smiled. Maybe the puny humans would come to the Avengers and he, just like the butterflies went to their sibling. Maybe the humans could be brave too.

"Goodbye Flutterfly," Hulk whispered.

Tony smirked. "I hope you got pictures Jarvis," he called, Hulk jerked.

'_Of course sir.'_

"No pictures Metal Man," Hulk grunted, playing off as cool-headed.

Tony chuckled, the suit powering up. "Don't think the Avengers are gonna miss this," he called flying away.

"No Stark!"

_**End**_


End file.
